The Captain, The Doctor, and The Teaboy
by CloverHarkness
Summary: After COE, before Miracle Day.     Gwen has brought Ianto back to life. Nanogenes. After he is brought back, Ianto learns that Jack has run away. Jack returned, and finds Ianto. Can their relationship still be salvaged?     MORE CHAPTERS ON THE WAY
1. The Captain

Ianto Jones sat quietly in his flat, staring at the TV, but not paying attention or even realizing that a shampoo commercial was flashing upon the pixels. There was a moment of pain that spread through him, when he remembered, then his eyes fogged. One more day without Jack, and he thought he might go crazy. His hands longed the soft immortal skin, and his nose yearned the strong 51st century smell. His eyes wished to rest on the sharp features and brown, perfect hair. There was a moment, when Ianto's eyes shut. He fell into a light sleep, his arms crossed and his cheeks stained with the rememnance of tears.

The perfect moment for a certain Captain to pick a lock and open the door to his Tea-boy's flat. The pale blue eyes darted from the hallway, then to the room next to it, the living room where Ianto lay sleeping, oblivious to the nearly muted flashing screen. The immortal quietly slipped into the living room, turning off the loud pictures of the telivision, and then slipped next to Ianto, silent as a cat, sitting at his feet.  
"Ianto..." He mumbled, placing a hand softly on his thigh, "Ianto." Jack said a bit louder. Ianto shifted, his eyes opening slowly, arms unfolding and sitting up. His eyes were tired, infected with sleep.  
"Jack?" He questioned, his mind blurry from sleep, "What are you doing in my flat?"  
"Just came by to say hello." Ianto took a moment, his eyebrows furrowed, trying to figure out what had happened. His confused fell, replaced by a sharp look of anger.  
"Jack." Ianto nearly growled, letting his emotions loose. Jack's face hinted guilt. Ianto saw it, but couldn't care less. He deserved it, the guilt, leaving him alone for years with Gwen to take care of, constantly crying, crying for Ianto's death. Crying for Toshiko and Owen. And crying for Jack, leaving her alone. It was luck, she'd thought. Luck and hope had brought Ianto to life. Shed brought in an artifact, something curious. Part of an ambulance it turned out. Nanogenes.

"Captain Jack fucking Harkness, you dare walk in here. After all those bloody years." Ianto took to his feet quickly. Jack did as well.  
"Ianto, calm down..."  
"CALM DOWN? You tell me, after everything, to CALM DOWN?" Ianto was furious now, all thoughts of staying collected gone. His plans of when Jack returned were gone now. All those days, staring at the wall, thinking of what horrible things he'd do to Jack if he ever came back. It was gone. Replaced by something even better.  
"Yes, now calm down. I can explai-" Jack froze. There was a gun in Ianto's hand. There was hot tears in his eyes, and in his shaky hands was a gun.  
"Don't explain anything to me. You don't get that anymore, Jack. You left here for years. Left me alone. Gwen just barely made it, but she survived, oh yes. She found the bloody nanogenes and dragged me back here just to inform me that you _ran away._" Ianto's breath hitched, and his face melted once again into pain. The anger dropped from his hands with a loud _thud_, and he fell to his knees. Jack stood there, his face twisted into something like guilt mixed with relief.

"Ianto, I'm sorry...I am so sorry..." Jack slowly croutched down next to Ianto.  
"Just go away..." Ianto half sobbed, half choked out the words. Jack reached out, holding Ianto's cheek. The other man leaned his face into the touch, and Jack knelt down further to hold Ianto in atight embrace.  
"No." Jack said firmly. Ianto only cried, wanting his Captain for himself, needing him. And there he was. His. All his. And there, sitting in his living room, Ianto Jones was happy for the first time since he'd died.

**Thank you, thank you -bows-**

**This is my first document posted here on , and I hope I can post more of this story. I quite like it. Smut to come, don't you worry. I'll get all you yaoi lover all wet****:P If you'd like, post reviews/comments and whatnot. Possible Doctor/Jack? Doctor/Ianto? Definite Jack/Ianto, since for one, I wrote it up there, and for two, half of the smut****is already stashed on my computer. Um, The Doctor will come in the next chapter, I hope. Maybe he wont come at all. I dunno. Hope you love me, have a fantastic rest of your life! :3**

**~Hugs, kisses and rape~**

**~ Clover ~**


	2. The Teaboy

Ianto had aged noticeably, from a young man to middle aged. His face had deep frown lines, and his hair had thinned just a bit. He wore the same attire. At that moment, a deep red tie and black vest, black slacks and white socks. He seemed like the kind of man never to cry. Yet, the sight of this one man broke him down to a pile of tears and sobs, and that jerked Jack's heart. There was a certain level of complete and utter nonsensical romance to it. The immortal, his same brown hair and long dark trench coat. Always the same, never changing. His lover, mortal, always aching for the man to come home and see how'd he'd grown to be older and more wise. Ianto's need to impress Jack. Jack's need to go away, see new things, always to change other people, but never to change himself.

They lay there, Ianto in Jack's lap, leaning against his stomach and fiddling with the old, but young looking hands.  
"When I died, I wasn't just saying that."  
"Saying what?"  
"I love you."  
Jack paused, breathing softly into Ianto's hair. He sighed. He smiled.  
"I know."  
"Why didn't you say you loved me too?"  
Jack froze, his whole body stopped. He furrowed his eyebrows, scrunching up his face to display his own desperate confusion.  
"I..." Jack started, his hands going limp in Ianto's, "I was scared." Ianto looked Jack in the eyes, puzzled.  
"Of what?" He asked, fiddling with his own fingers.  
"I don't know... I was just scared. I do love you..." Jack responded through a sigh, "If that counts for anything."  
"It does. I'm just glad you came back, and that you have the guts to say it now, I guess." Ianto said, attempting to sound confident, but he was unsure even then. Jack smiled, and Ianto smiled back. There was an awkward silence, and Jack felt Ianto adjust his head, sliding his scalp over Jack's crotch and Jack barely held back a little sigh of pleasure.  
"Jack..."  
"Yes?" Jack responded immediately.  
"Erm... Since it's been so long, well, d'you think, that maybe..." Ianto fiddled his fingers together, looking down at them in that pouty way he did everything. Jack crushed his lips against Ianto's, and the blush on Ianto's face deepened.

Only pants, moans and gasps came from the bedroom not 10 minutes later. Their chiseled bodies were smashed together, and Ianto's shirt had disappeared along with Jack's shirt, pants and shoes. Jack took a vicious bite out of Ianto's neck, scraping his teeth over the already raw skin, causing more ticklish sensations to seep through Ianto's skin and make goosebumps.  
"J..Jack, stop it..." Ianto moaned, gasping gently and the immortal reached around and grabbed Ianto's ass. "N...No, ah... Fuck, Jack, stop teasing..." But Jack only grinned, and licked up Ianto's neck to under his ear, were he nibbled slowly from the earlobe to the ridge, and back down to his neck and leaving a trail of saliva to his chest. Ianto gripped the sheets underneath him, tugging them into clumps of fabric.  
"Call me Captain..." Jack whispered softly. Ianto knew this game. Jack would shape Ianto into painful submission, and Ianto would unwillingly beg and moan for Jack until Jack gave in and fucked him hard and quick. This was Jack's favorite game, and Ianto loved it.  
"Mm.. Captain, don't tease me..." Ianto whimpered, his hands pinned above his head. Jack grinned. Ianto still remembered his favorite games, and knew just how to beat them.  
"Hm.. No. I like this. Plus, I wouldn't want to ruin you too quickly, it would spoil my fun..." Jack pouted playfully, unbuckling Ianto's leather belt and opening his pants to tight briefs.  
"Same as always." And not to Ianto's surprise, Jack reached around under him and shoved his hand forcefully into the backside of his pants, squeezing the round, firm ass Ianto got from all the running he'd done chasing aliens and making coffee. Making coffee took more running than you'd think...

After a bit of this, and a smudge of that, Jack couldn't resist anymore. He just had to have him. Ianto's pants had disappeared, and his face was flushed and his mouth was wide open and gasping, begging Jack to just fuck him already. It was irresistible. Jack bit his lip, rubbing his long cock against Ianto's briefs and giving a soft moan. Ianto's hands were tied above his head by now, as they always were, and Jack pulled down Ianto's underwear to his ankles, over his large feet and threw them to the ground in the piles of other clothes. Jack reached over to the side drawer that had been there since Ianto had moved in, over 10 years ago, and pulled out a brand new bottle of unopened cherry lube. It was right where it always was. Jack popped it open, broke the seal and smeared the lube over Ianto's opening.  
"Mmf.. Captain, please... F..Fuck me..." Ianto's calm, respectable and intimidating attitude was gone, replaced with the light whimpers of a puppy begging for his food. Jack grinned, slipping a condom over his large cock and pushed it against Ianto's tight ass.  
"You want it, Teaboy?" The Captain asked. The inferior, the Teaboy, nodded and moaned, biting down on his lip, hard. Jack thrusted forward, giving every last inch of himself and burying it inside of his, and he meant it, his Ianto. The Teaboy yelped, gripping the rope that bound him to the headboard. He breathed heavily, and let out a loud moan as The Captain started thrusting, hard and quick inside him. Soon, maybe 10 minutes, Jack grew tired of this.  
"Ready?"  
"For what?" Ianto asked worriedly. Jack grinned his grin and grabbed Ianto's hips, flipping him over on his stomach and keeping his ass raised in the air.  
"For that."  
Ianto yelped as his arms were twisted uncomfortably and awkwardly, but soon forgot as Jack once again plunged himself deep within his ass. He moaned and groaned and whimpered, and cried for more. The Captain only delivered, thrusting harder, deeper, faster... Ianto felt the moment approach quickly, gasping gently. Jack sensed him, feeling the clench of the muscles, still remembering his lover inside and out. The moment exploded, and Jack gave one last thrust into this Teaboy and let himself loose. Ianto felt himself let go and his muscles collapsed. Jack laid over Ianto, reaching up and untying him.  
"I.. I lo-"  
"Shut up..." Ianto gasped, rubbing his rope burned wrists. Jack finally pulled himself out, slipping the milky white rubber off and into the trashcan near the bed. By the time Jack looked back, Ianto had closed his eyes and plunged into a slumber. Jack only smiled, laying down next to him and pulling him close. He reached over, turning off the single reading light and fell asleep right next to his sweaty, beautiful and conquered Ianto.

**Mmm... Smut. -licks lips- **

**Syooooo, how was it? Wet yet? c; I sure was after reading it over... So... Nhgf...  
********If you'd like, post reviews/comments and whatnot.  
********Possible Doctor/Jack? Doctor/Ianto?**** Um, The Doctor will come in the next chapter, I hope. I dunno. **

**Much Ruv~ CloverHarkness**


End file.
